


Anne Imagines Undertale

by annegirl13



Series: Anne Imagines [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Drabbles, Fluff, Gen, Grillby x reader, Imagines, Multi, Papyrus x Reader - Freeform, Short Stories, asgore x reader, sans x reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 06:16:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 4,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16928007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annegirl13/pseuds/annegirl13
Summary: A collection of drabbles/imagines that I've written on my tumblr, each featuring a character from the original Undertale and a reader. Most of these are about the skeleton brothers, but a few other characters show up from time to time.  I hope you enjoy!





	1. The Best Brother

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my tumblr, [anneimaginesundertale](https://anneimaginesundertale.tumblr.com). Many more drabbles, as well as reactions, headcanons, and characters asks can be found there.  

Once again, Sans tossed and turned, tangling himself in his bedsheets as he muttered in his sleep. “I’m sorry…I’m so sorry, Paps…this is my fault…all my fault…”

Warm magic flowed into his bones and wrapped around his soul, drawing him up out of the nightmare. He opened his eyes. Papyrus looked back at him.

“There you are,” he murmured. “There you are…”

Sans clung to him. Papyrus let his glow wrap around both of them. “It wasn’t real, brother,” he said. “Whatever you dreamed, it wasn’t real.”

“I’m sorry,” Sans sobbed. “I’m sorry for being such a bad brother.”

“You’re not. You’re a good brother. The best brother.”

“I’m not… I couldn’t save you.”

“Shh…that wasn’t real. That didn’t happen. It was a bad dream, just a bad dream. You’re the best big brother in the world, Sans.”

“I’m not.”

“You are.”

“I’m so sorry…”

“You don’t have to be.” The glow around his soul sank deep and brought flashes of bygone years to the surface.

Sans, holding Papyrus by the hand as they walked somewhere. Sans, wiping tears from Papyrus’s face. Sans, reading to Papyrus in his race car bed. Sans, helping Papyrus build a sentry station out of cardboard and dry pasta noodles. Sans, eating Papyrus’s latest culinary creation. Sans, holding Papyrus after a nightmare, glowing to reassure him.

“You are the best brother,” Papyrus repeated firmly. “You’ve always taken care of me and protected me and loved me. You are the best brother, and I love you.”

“Love you too,” Sans murmured, finally relaxing in his brother’s hold as the pure love in his brother’s magic flooded his soul and drove the darkness of his nightmare back to the void.  

 

 


	2. Promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **This was originally posted on my tumblr,[anneimaginesundertale](https://anneimaginesundertale.tumblr.com). Many more drabbles, as well as reactions, headcanons, and characters asks can be found there. **

**Inspired by[@msmkcreates](https://tmblr.co/mHpKJTOHepQreLB-K4kNKpg), who wanted fluffy wedding head canons. **

Sans’s grin could have lit the room. He looked out at the crowd and beamed. Fidgeting with something in his pocket, he began.

“You know, I never really thought I’d end up here. I mean, you guys know me. I hate making promises. I’ve only made a few big ones that I remember. I promised my mom I’d take care of Paps when we were kids. I promised Tori I’d watch out for the kid. I kept all those promises, but let me tell you, it was not easy! I worked myself down to the bone keeping Paps and the kid both alive.”

Papyrus snorted beside him. In the front row, Frisk called out, “You watched Undyne try to skewer me, ruined my fries, and stacked hot dogs on my head, you bum!”

Sans waited for the laughter to die down before he continued, his grin as wide and bright as ever.

“I think I did a pretty good job,” he said, earning an eye roll from his brother and a boo from Frisk. “But the point is, I don’t make promises lightly. But I’m here today to make a big one. A really big one.”

He took his love’s hands in his. “I promise to make you laugh. I promise to be your nap buddy whenever you want. I promise to show you the stars. I promise I’ll keep you safe, even if it’s just by keeping an eye socket on you. I promise you more puns than you ever wanted to hear. If you’ll promise to be my mate today, then I’ll promise you my soul until the day it shatters, and all the love I have.”

“I promise,” his love said, eyes shining.

Sans’s smile could have lit the city.

 


	3. I'm Not Wearing a Dress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **This was originally posted on my tumblr,[anneimaginesundertale](https://anneimaginesundertale.tumblr.com). Many more drabbles, as well as reactions, headcanons, and characters asks can be found there. **

**Anonymous:** Hi! I’m kinda new to your blog, but I really love your imagines! Could you do 73 (I’m not wearing a dress) as a UT Sans x Female reader? (Possibly with the reader saying, “I’m not wearing the dress”?)

**Hi!  I’m kind of a new blog, so I’m glad you like what I’ve shared so far.  I hope you like this too.**

* * *

“Okay, but I’m not wearing a dress,” you said when your new skeletal buddy invited you out to his favorite bar. 

“That’s fine,” he said. “Grillby’s is a pretty casual place.  I mean, I’ve never worn a dress there.” 

You laughed and went with him, and you had a great time. 

* * *

“Okay, but I’m not wearing a dress,” you said, grinning at him when he nervously asked you out on an official date. 

“That’s fine,” he said, breathing a sigh of relief.  “You can wear your old sweatpants for all I care. I’m just glad you said you’d go.” 

You laughed and went with him, and it was amazing.

* * *

“Yes, but I’m not wearing a dress,” you said, slipping the ring onto your finger. 

“That’s fine,” he said, pulling you close and kissing you sweetly.  “As long as you’re mine, I don’t care what you wear.”

A year later, you stood at the altar with him, and you did not wear a dress, and no one cared.  As you kissed your new husband, you felt happier than you had in a long time. You laughed and walked back down the aisle with him, ready to start your life together.

 


	4. They Ambushed Me!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally posted on my tumblr, [anneimaginesundertale](https://anneimaginesundertale.tumblr.com/). Many more drabbles, as well as reactions, headcanons, and characters asks can be found there.  

Mavi-Mav: (Disclaimer: I live for fluff, so i might send a few of that genre!) 40.“The kids, they ambushed me.” with UT sans x reader! maybe later in life, when they have actual kids (or them calling the pets “kids” xD) (what you write is amazing, I’m glad I found this blog!

**(Disclaimer:  I adore writing fluff and always need more.  Send it my way! And thank you!)**

* * *

“Your phone is on and charged, right?” you asked, fiddling with your purse.  “And you’ve got the sound on?  Is it in your pocket?  Show me it’s in your pocket.” 

“I’ve got it.  It’s right here.” Sans pulled out his phone and showed it to you.  “I promise I’ll call if I need you.”

“Okay…” You kept fidgeting.  “And you know you can also call Toriel, right?  If you need her?” 

“I’ve got her on speed dial, just like you.” Sans patted your arm.  “You’re never gonna get out of here if you don’t stop worrying.  We’ll be fine.  Go.”

You took a step, then turned back. “You’re sure you’re going to be okay?” 

Sans took your hands and placed them on his chest so you could feel his soul, something he only did when he was really serious.  “We will be fine,” he said.  “Paps and I can handle the kids. There’s only five of them, and there’s two of us.  We’ll have them fed, washed, and in bed by the time you get back.” 

“O-Okay.”  You kissed him quickly and pulled your purse up onto your shoulder.  “We’ll be back by ten, okay?”

“Okay.  Go.  Have fun.  I love you.” 

You finally managed to get yourself out the door, even as Sans walked back into the kitchen and you heard the chorus of little voices saying, “Daddy!” and “Uncle Sans!” God, you hoped he’d be okay. 

* * *

You had a fantastic night out with Papyrus’s mate and a few other friends.  You kept your phone in your hand most of the time, just in case Sans called, but he didn’t.  He did text you a picture of your youngest covered in pasta sauce and spaghetti, with the caption, “Look, Ma!  I can feed myself!” You laughed about it with the others and sent another prayer to any god that was listening that your house would be in one piece when you returned. 

Surprisingly, it was.  You pulled into the driveway at exactly 10 o’clock.  The living room lights were off.  You and Papyrus’s mate walked in cautiously. 

“Hello?” you called.  “We’re home!”

“In here,” came Sans’s strangely muffled voice from the living room, followed by too many childish giggles.

You walked in to find your husband on the floor in the middle of a pile of pillows, with your two oldest sitting on him.  Papyrus’s children were both asleep on the couch, cuddling.  Papyrus was in a chair with your youngest asleep in his arms, looking slightly bemused. 

“Mommy!” your children cried, leaping off Sans.

“Goodness,” you said, catching your little ones in your arms.  “I thought everybody was going to be in bed when I got home.  What happened?”

Kid-free, Sans sat up and rubbed his skull.  “They ambushed me after bathtime,” he said.  “I got them all cleaned up, and Paps got the little one down, but these guys just wouldn’t listen.”

“We wanted to wait for you,” your oldest said.  “We needed hugs and kisses before bedtime.” 

“And Daddy doesn’t do it right,” your middle child added. 

“We needed Mommy kisses.” 

You sighed.  “Well,” you said, bending down, “Mommy doesn’t give hugs and kisses unless little bones are in bed, and I especially don’t give them to little bones who don’t listen to Daddy.  You’d better get those little butts moving before I come after them.”  You placed a hand on each little bottom for a moment.  Your children squealed and raced out of the room.  You heard them thundering up the stairs.  

Smiling, you walked over and helped Sans up.  He grinned sheepishly at you.  “Two out of three ain’t bad, right?  I got them fed and bathed, and Paps got three of them down.” 

“I’ll give you partial credit,” you said, kissing him lightly.  “If you ask really nicely, I might even teach you some of my tricks.” 

* * *

**Sans is such a goofy dad. I don’t think his kids take him entirely seriously. Thanks for another fluffy prompt. Keep them coming!**


	5. Late Night Lullaby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally posted on my tumblr, [anneimaginesundertale](https://anneimaginesundertale.tumblr.com/). Many more drabbles, as well as reactions, headcanons, and characters asks can be found there.  

Sans sat in the rocking chair in the nursery, holding his first born and marveling at her. She had your eyes, and a soft fuzz of hair, but other than that she was all skeleton. Her little bones were so delicate that he’d been afraid to hold her at first, worried he might break her.  Now, though, he found he couldn’t put her down.  Her tiny soul was beating in her chest and she was breathing softly and slowly, her eyes closed in sleep. 

Faded memories drifted back to him as he rocked…His mother placed his new baby brother in his arms…His father, his skull unmarred, held both of them in a rocking chair so like this one…A song came back and Sans began to sing to his daughter in a font he hadn’t used in years. The song spoke of protection, of love, of all the fine things a father would bring his child.  He managed to hold back his tears until he finished singing.  

He pressed a tender skeletal kiss to his daughter’s skull and carefully carried her to the crib. She didn’t wake as he laid her down.  He lingered over her until his tears stopped. 

“Sans?” you murmured as he crawled into bed. You felt the lingering moisture on his skull.  “Were you crying?  Is the baby okay?”

“She’s perfect,” he said, snuggling into you. He was asleep before you could ask more.

* * *

**Sans may get ambushed by kids not wanting to go to bed, but he is a good dad.  He adores his children.  They have him completely wrapped around their little fingers, which is probably why he lets them walk all over him.**


	6. Feeling Chaotic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally posted on my tumblr, [anneimaginesundertale](https://anneimaginesundertale.tumblr.com/). Many more drabbles, as well as reactions, headcanons, and characters asks can be found there.  

**Anonymous:** Either 1 (Go ahead. Do it. I dare you) or 14 (I'm feeling chaotic today) with UT Sans and his S/O (Honestly your choice here both of these options were literally screeching at me).

Why not both?  Both is good, right? Honestly, when I saw the two prompts, this little scene popped into my head. Enjoy!

* * *

“Let’s do something crazy,” you said.  You’d been laying with your head in your boyfriend’s bony lap.  Now you sat up, a gleam of mischief in your eyes.

“What kind of crazy?” Sans asked, not moving. 

“How many hot dogs do you think you could stack on my head?”

Sans appeared to give the matter serious thought.  “Well,” he said after a moment, “I got 29 on Frisk’s head once, but she was way shorter than you. Any more might cause chaos.”

“I’m feeling chaotic today,” you said. “I bet you could get 30 on me. Use blue magic if you need to.  Whatever.  I want to see you do it!”

“What if I do?” Sans asked. “Do I get a prize?”

You smirked. “Oh yes.  You’ll get a very, very nice prize.” 

Sans got up with an identical smirk.  “Sit down on my stool,” he said, “and don’t you dare move.”

You made a big show of sitting down and not moving. Sans carefully placed one hot dog on top of your head. Then another.  Three.  Four. Five…

Customers for the hot dog cart stopped to watch as your boyfriend carefully placed more and more hot dogs on the teetering pile.  People began to count.  “Twenty-six.  Twenty-seven! Twenty-eight!  Twenty-nine!” 

Sans was panting and sweating. He hadn’t had to break out blue magic yet.  Now he picked up the thirtieth hot dog and very deliberately turned it blue.  He lifted it so the crowd could see.  There were gasps and cheers.  Slowly, Sans raised the hot dog to the top of the pile and gently, gently lowered it onto its brethren.  

“Thirty!” The cheer rang out across the park.  Sans grinned.

“Anyone for a hot dog?” he asked the crowd, who all clamored and rushed forward.  Sans used blue magic to lift the hot dogs back off your head and sell them to his eager customers.  All but the first one.  That one he handed to you once the crowd dispersed. 

“Now,” he said, sitting down on the floor next to you.  “Where’s my prize?” 

You bent down and kissed him gently. 


	7. First Kiss (Sans)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally posted on my tumblr, [anneimaginesundertale](https://anneimaginesundertale.tumblr.com/). Many more drabbles, as well as reactions, headcanons, and characters asks can be found there.  

The first time you kissed Sans, you giggled. His magic tingled and buzzed against your lips. He laughed with you, wrapping an arm around your shoulders. “Not disappointed, are you?” he asked. You shook your head.

“Does that happen every time?” you asked.

“Dunno. Never kissed a human before.”

“Then I’d better do some experimenting,” you said eagerly.

“You do whatever you want, kiddo, long as you don’t make me move. I’m comfy here.”

You kissed him again. Your lips tingled.


	8. Anniversary (Sans)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally posted on my tumblr, [anneimaginesundertale](https://anneimaginesundertale.tumblr.com/). Many more drabbles, as well as reactions, headcanons, and characters asks can be found there.  

**Anonymous:** Thanks for responding so quickly to my previous scenario. I really like your take on it! Looks like I’m gonna have to get back at em, heh. Uh… here’s another imagine you can do when you’re bored (UT and UF Sans again, they’re my fav bois). On the day of their wedding anniversary, S/O leads Sans over to their computer and sits him down, acting uncharacteristically shy. They plug in a USB, pull up a video they made and press play. 

The words ‘Me and my beloved’ appear on the screen in an elaborate font. Images of them together appear on the screen, along with dates and descriptions of what the image depicted. The screen fades to black after a minute of this.

Just when Sans thinks it’s over, videos of them doing stupid shit plays with air horns blaring in the background. The video ends with explosions that fill up the screen.  Sans turns to see his S/O with the biggest shit eating grin ever. “Happy anniversary, babe.” - Snowflake Anon

**Snowflake, you are so welcome.  I had fun with your last one! I’m glad you like my little twists on what you originally sent. I hope you don’t mind me putting my own spin on this scenario as well.  I’m including just UT Sans here. I had a great idea for how to do this one for UF Sans and it got a bit long.  It’ll be up as its own drabble tomorrow.**

* * *

 

“No, close your eyes!” you said again.  “Come on!”

“Fine, fine.”  Sans closed his eye sockets and put his hands over them.  “They’re closed. What’s the big surprise?”

“Just a minute.” He heard you clicking around on the computer for a moment.  “Okay,” you said, “open ‘em and click play.”

He opened his eyes. You’d pulled up a video.  He clicked the play button and watched as the words “Me and My Beloved” appeared on the screen in a curly font. The title screen faded, replaced by a picture of the two of you sitting together on the roof with his telescope.  That faded into a picture of you in the kitchen, both dusted with flour and grinning as you held a messy pie. Then there was one of you sleeping together on the couch, curled in each other’s arms. 

“Kid, is this–?” Sans started.

“Watch the whole thing,” you said from behind him.  

He kept watching.  More and more pictures and even a few short videos appeared, all of the two of you together.  There was your wedding photo. The screen went black. He felt tears well in his sockets and turned in the chair. “This is amazing,” he said. 

“It’s not done yet,” you said. “Turn around.  Keep watching!”

He turned.  Air horns blasted from the speakers as more pictures appeared. The two of you running from Undyne. The two of you buried in the sand on the beach.  You covered in ketchup, looking horrified while Sans smirked. Sans dripping wet on the front porch with a bucket at his feet while you smirked. The air horns just kept going as pictures of the aftermath of every stupid thing you’d done together played. Now Sans was laughing, tears streaming down his face. 

The video finally ended with a giant explosion. Sans turned around.  You were beaming at him, tears in your own eyes.  “Happy anniversary, babe,” you said. 

“That was amazing,” Sans said.

“So are you,” you said.  You leaned down and kissed him. 

From the doorway, you heard the click of a camera.  “I’ll add this one to an album for next year,” Papyrus said.  “Don’t mind me.” 

 


	9. Hi There! (UT Gaster)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally posted on my tumblr, [anneimaginesundertale](https://anneimaginesundertale.tumblr.com/). Many more drabbles, as well as reactions, headcanons, and characters asks can be found there.  

“Papyrus?” you asked hesitantly.

The skeleton turned.  It wasn’t Papyrus.  You weren’t entirely sure it was even a skeleton. He was dressed in a smart black coat and a cream turtleneck, but his body was…too long, and his lower half seemed to be…blobby.  His skull was split with two massive scars, one running up from his eye socket and the other curving down to his chin.  His wide smile only made the scars more prominent.  His eye sockets were blank.  

“Oh, hello,” he said, raising a hand that had a large hole in the palm, “you must be my son’s mate.  I’m Doctor Gaster.  I’ve heard so much about you.”  His smile faltered for a moment before being plastered back in place.  “Actually, no, that’s a lie. I haven’t heard anything about you at all!  I can’t imagine why. But you’re here now and we can get all nice and acquainted.  Just let me turn off this thing.  Otherwise, it might explode while we’re talking!”  He gestured at the machine behind him and giggled, a high, terrifying giggle.  

You took a step backward.  “Um, actually, I think I need to go,” you said. “I came here looking for Alphys, so if she’s not here, I’d better get home.  It was good to meet you, though.  Maybe you could come over for dinner.  I’m sure your sons would love to see you.  Gotta go, bye!” 

You reached the door and bolted.  You didn’t even bother looking behind you to see if Gaster was following you.  You just knew you had to get away from that creature.  Its presence filled you with a primal fear you couldn’t explain.  It was like he…didn’t belong…

* * *

**When I originally wrote this, I couldn’t decide if this is Undertale or Underfell W.D. Gaster.  I’ve decided it’s UT Gaster.  The real question is,  how did he escape the void? Get back in there you eldritch abomination you’re scaring people! (He’s probably harmless, but being shattered across time and space probably isn’t good for your sanity, and what if he left a few bits behind…?)**


	10. Accidentally Summoned a Demon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was originally posted on my tumblr, [anneimaginesundertale](https://anneimaginesundertale.tumblr.com/). Many more drabbles, as well as reactions, headcanons, and characters asks can be found there.  

Anonymous: 1. “Sorry I ruined your birthday and summoned a demon, but they were real nice. They even helped us bake the cake.” with anyone you think would say that or would be the best to react to their s/o saying this ^^

**I pick UT Papyrus, because I haven’t written anything focused on him yet, and because it seems like the kind of thing he would do and how he would react. I’m taking the essence of the quote rather than using it verbatim. Hope you don’t mind. Enjoy!**

* * *

 

“So, my love, did you have a good birthday party?” Papyrus asked as the two of you cuddled on his bed.

You thought about your birthday party, which had just ended. Anyone else might have called it a failure, or even an abysmal disaster. Anyone else might have run screaming from the building if they’d walked in on the surprise party you’d just had. But then those people wouldn’t have met a new friend, or eaten some of the best cake in the world, or gotten to snuggle with the sweetest skeleton in the world afterward.

“It was a good party,” you said, tilting your face up to kiss your beloved’s cheekbone. “I do have a question, though. How exactly did Dave get invited?”

“Oh, well, I thought I should invite him,” Papyrus said, “because I did accidentally summon him when I was trying to make your cake. He offered me the recipe I ended up using instead and it was so good I thought he deserved an invitation.”

“It was really good cake,” you admitted. “The best devil’s food cake I’ve ever tasted. But, Papy, you know he was a demon, right? Like from hell?”

“Oh yes. He told me so when he came out of the spaghetti pot. It was quite a show! He popped up in a big pool of smoke and bangs. I thought for a moment I’d accidentally set the kitchen on fire again.“

“You didn’t make any kind of deal with him, did you?” you asked. “I mean, like promising him your soul for that cake recipe or anything?”

“What? No, of course not. Don’t be silly, Datemate. If I’d promised him my soul, then I would not be here. Souls are the culminations of our beings. I thought you knew that by now.”

“I do,” you said hastily, not wanting a lecture. “I just forgot for a moment.”

“Well, I’m glad to have reminded you. I didn’t promise Dave my soul, but I did promise him never to read the spaghetti recipe I was attempting aloud again. I actually gave him that whole cookbook. He said it was outdated.”

“What cookbook were you using?” you asked.

“Oh, it was that antique one I found in the shop we went to a few weeks ago. I was rather sad to give it up. It looked like it had a lot of recipes that would have been fun to try.”

“Well, I think you got a better recipe out of it,” you said. “The cake was the best I ever had.” You decided not to remind your sweet boyfriend that the book he’d given to the demon had been called Ye Olde Booke Of Wyckd Spelles. It was probably better that Dave had it. He’d seemed very, very nice.


	11. Halloween Decor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally posted on my tumblr, [anneimaginesundertale](https://anneimaginesundertale.tumblr.com/). Many more drabbles, as well as reactions, headcanons, and characters asks can be found there.  

**Inspired by prompt #11 from[this list of prompts](https://anneimaginesundertale.tumblr.com/post/178284491868/spooky-prompts), “You’re telling me all this time you could have used magic?”, I present Sans and his S/O decorating for fall/Halloween.**

* * *

“Wow, that ’s a lotta stuff,” Sans said, casually peering into the giant box of decorations you’d just hauled in from the car. 

“Yep,” you agreed, already digging in to find some of your favorites. “Halloween has always been my favorite holiday.”

“Guess I know why you really picked me for a boyfriend,” Sans joked as you pulled out a paper skeleton decoration.  “You realize that guy is going around naked, right? I mean, if that’s what you like, I can do that too.” He started to unzip his jacket. 

You laughed and pulled more “naked” skeletons out of the box. “That won’t be necessary,” you said.  “I bet I could get Papyrus to help me dress all these guys later. Do you wanna give me a hand hanging all this up?”

Sans sat back on the couch in an all-too-familiar pose. “Nah.  I’m good.”

You weren’t going to argue with him.  It wasn’t like you’d actually expected him to help. You set about decorating the house with your spooky decor.  Sans watched you hang pumpkins and skulls in the window, arrange more of the same on the coffee table, and even prop up a life-sized plastic skeleton by the front door. 

“Definitely gotta get that guy some clothes,” Sans called out. “Maybe we can fool some people into thinking he’s our long-lost dad or something.” 

You laughed and shook your head, continuing your work.  You had one last thing to get out – your favorite skull-shaped lights.  There were already hooks on the ceiling from Christmas lights, so all you had to do was get up to them.  Unfortunately, you were…vertically challenged. Even standing on a chair, you couldn’t quite reach the hooks.  You tried tossing the lights up, standing on your tiptoes, even getting a book to stand on in addition to the chair.  You just couldn’t make it. Sans remained on the couch like the lazy lump you loved.  

You grabbed another book and clambered back up. You could just barely reach if you stretched…

“Look out!” Sans called. You felt the book slip from under your feet and then–

You were in your boyfriend’s arms. Both of you panted for a moment as you clung to him, your heart pounding.  “Thanks,” you breathed. 

“No problem.” 

He held you for another minute before setting you down gently on the carpet.  “Don’t do that again, okay?” 

“Okay,” you breathed. 

Sans took a step away and you watched in wonder as he turned your skull lights blue and lifted them up to the hooks.  He set them in place in one motion and released his magic. 

“Wait a minute,” you said, all fear from your fall erased by sudden annoyance. “Could you have done that the whole time?” 

“Yeah,” Sans said with a shrug. 

“You could have used magic this whole time and you didn’t offer to help me?”

Another shrug. 

You shrieked. “Sans, you gremlin!  You troll! You lazy bum!” You jumped to your feet and rushed at him.  He didn’t bother moving out of the way as you smacked at him. 

Ten minutes later, Papyrus walked into the house to find you and Sans engaged in a completely unfair fight.  You smacked at him as best you could as your boyfriend lazily found exactly the right spots to stick his bony fingers and make you squeal with laughter. 

“Er, I don’t mean to interrupt your romancing, brother,” Papyrus said, “but could you please explain why we’re now running a nudist camp?  That fellow at the door didn’t answer when I asked him.”


End file.
